1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) tube and an LED tube fastener therefor, and more particularly to an LED tube fastener securely mounted on an LED tube to prevent the LED tube from bending toward the ground due to gravitational force and an LED tube having the LED tube fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tube lights are one of the most extensively used lighting equipment in the modern world. To keep abreast with technological development, manufacturers produce a multitude of tube lights with different specifications. Some manufacturers start providing tube lights with prolonged lengths for increasing lighting range of the tube lights.
However, when the tube lights exceed a certain length, the middle portion of the tube lights away from two ends of the tube lights fails to stand the gravitational force of the tube lights and is thus bent toward the ground because of insufficient material strength of the tube lights.
With reference to FIG. 10, currently, a solution is to provide a tube clamp 90 mounted around a portion of a tube light 80 prone to bending as a result of the weight of the tube light 80. The tube clamp 90 is U-shaped. A curved end of the tube clamp 90 serves to carry the tube light 80, and two legs of the tube clamp 90 are fastened on a lamp fixture 92 with screws 91, such that a portion of the tube light 80 being easily bent won't be bent by the weight thereof.
The drawback of the foregoing solution resides in that lighting of the tube light 80 is partially blocked by the tube clamp 90 as the tube clamp is mounted around a part of the tube light 80, leading to a reduced lighting range.
Moreover, the portion of the lamp fixture 92 fastened by the tube clamp 90 must be machined by processes, such as drilling, screw tightening and the like, before the tube clamp 90 can be fastened on the lamp fixture 92, making the job of mounting the tube clamp inconvenient.